


Birthday Gifts

by embermouse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Breaking and Entering, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, If ur a guy or a girl or neither or anything you can enjoy this, It's Readers birthday, Let Vanitas Be Redeemed 2K17, M/M, Other, Reader Is A Keyblade Wielder, Reader-Insert, References To Another Fic, References to Cheating Destiny, Soft Vanitas, i love him i have no excuse really, its my birthday today and i can do what i like so i wrote this, only slightly though, technically it's breaking and entering, this is super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embermouse/pseuds/embermouse
Summary: It's your birthday, and it's been a great day, but you feel like something is missing.





	Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> my birthday gift to me is a self indulgent vanitas/reader fic sorry not sorry
> 
> F/C is favourite colour, Y/N is your name
> 
> there's References (barely) to Cheating Destiny by dreamer1024! check it out it's REALLY good, but be sure to read the first one, Chasing Destiny, so you know whats going on!

As you entered your room and closed the door, you put your bad against the wall nearest to it and lied down on your bed.

You’ve had a busy day today, celebrating your birthday by going out to dinner and shopping with your close friends and family. It was fun, but you felt something was missing.

You let out a yawn and got up, stripping out of your clothes and into some much comfier pajamas.

Maybe watching TV for a bit would help you fall asleep. You turned the lights in your room off, picking up your remote and switching on the TV, sitting on your bed and catching up with any shows you missed.

\--

About an hour and a half had passed, and you felt your eyelids growing heavy. You turned the TV off, shifting on your bed so you were looking out of your window.

Surprisingly, it was a clear night. The sky was filled with so many stars. Could they even be considered stars, after you found out about other worlds? Eh, what did it matter. They looked beautiful anyway.

“Huh, I never took you for a stargazer.” A male voice spoke out to the side of you.

Your head whipped around to the direction of the voice, your keyblade materializing in your hand as you shot up off your bed.

“Woah, hey, easy there, I’m not here for a fight.” He said, and you lowered your keyblade.

He stepped out of the shadows in your room and into the moonlight coming through your window.

Your eyes widened slightly. “..Vanitas? Why are you here?” You questioned.

He smirked. “Well, I heard it was a certain someone's birthday, so I decided to drop by.”

Your keyblade disappeared into light, you figured you’d be fine for now, but you could always use it later. “But… Aren’t we supposed to be, y’know, enemies?”

“Yeah, but that’s when I’m on duty. Even guys like me need a break sometimes, you know.” He walked to the foot of your bed, seating himself on it. “Besides, they don’t celebrate birthdays at the Organization. It’s so boring!” He complains.

You let out a chuckle, sitting on the bed with him, but still at a reasonable distance. “So you’re here for my birthday… Why, exactly?

He turns his face away from you. “I wanted to give you a present.” 

You blinked in confusion.

“You. Giving me a present.” He nodded, face still turned away from you. “Am I dreaming, or something? Or have you hit your head _really_ hard?” 

Vanitas turns his head back towards you, frowning. “Can’t I do one thing nice? God. I’ll just go then if you don’t want me here.” 

He gets up off the bed and starts to walk into the darkness, but your body moves on its own, grabbing his wrist with your hand, stopping him in his tracks.

“I… Don’t go.” You say, more as a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear.

He sighs, turning his body back towards the bed, with a smirk on his face. “Fine, I suppose I will.”

He sits on the bed with you again. He’s closer this time, but you don’t notice. Vanitas takes something from his other arm and holds it out towards you. It’s a small, neatly wrapped (F/C) box. Did he wrap this himself?

“...Well are you going to take it, or not?” His voice breaks you out of your thoughts and you smile, taking the box from his hand. It’s about the size of your palm.

You unwrap the box, making sure as to not ruin the paper, since you feel like Vanitas spent quite a while on this.

You open the box and the gift gives off a glint, most likely from the moonlight. 

It’s a dark crimson gemstone, attached to a chain. You take it out of the box and hold it up to the window, gazing at it in the moonlight.

“...Do you like it?” Vanitas asks. You smile at him softly.

“It’s beautiful… Thank you.” You shift back to your normal position and unclasp the necklace. “Could you, um… help me put it on?” You ask.

Vanitas’s eyes shift to you and he takes the necklace from your hands. “Turn around.” He commands, and you do.

You feel his fingers brushing against your neck as he puts the necklace around your neck. Surprisingly, they’re soft, and his touch is gentle. “...All done.” He states, and you turn back around, smiling at him.

“Thanks.” You say, looking down at the necklace. It really is beautiful.

Vanitas gets up from your bed again, you look up at him. “I’ve given you the present. I should go now.” He walks into the darkness again.

“W-Wait!” You blurt out. You didn’t want him to go just yet… But why? He’s supposed to be your enemy, but why do you feel safer than anything when it’s just the two of you?

You see Vanitas’s golden eyes turn to you in the darkness. You swallow down the lump in your throat. 

“P-Please don’t go yet… Um… C-Could you at least stay with me until I..fall asleep?” You ask quietly.

He walks back, standing in front of you. “Alright… I suppose I can do that.” You smile.

You pull back your duvet and climb into bed, lying on your side as Vanitas sits in a chair next to your bed.

“...Vanitas?”

“What.”

“Thank you, again…” You yawn. “Your gift was my favourite…” Your eyes close after you finish your sentence, and you’re out like a light.

Vanitas sighs. “What an idiot… making me feel like this… Making me feel, at all.”

He stands up from the chair and looks down at your sleeping figure. He groans to himself.

“...They won’t know.” He says, bending down onto one knee in front of you. Vanitas blushes as he brings his face closer to yours. He gently brings his lips onto yours, pulling away after a few seconds have passed.

He stands straight, summoning a portal behind him as he looks at you one last time before leaving. “...Happy birthday, (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to all the Gemini's
> 
> (also I swear I haven't forgotten about Bro We Are Teens, I'll be updating it soon, I promise!)


End file.
